


Just Dust

by janusrome



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Movie(s), space travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent和Eugene各自踏上旅程，但旅程並非沒有終點。（字數：約9,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASSD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/gifts).



> 贈ASSD，2013隨緣居神祕禮物。

 

為期一年的任務進入尾聲，返回地球的數個月航行之中，Vincent經常感到茫然若失。

他沒想過自己還會回到那個不歡迎他的世界。從小他夢想著當上太空人，上太空探索那片無垠的星空。嚮往太空不全然來自於抬頭仰望滿天星斗感受到的拉力，有更多源於厭惡地球以及地球上的人類所以巴不得離開這顆星球的推力。圖書館能找到的相關書籍他都借回家仔細研讀，盡可能汲取最多的知識，此外他也擬定健身計畫，辛勤鍛鍊體能，只為有朝一日能通過測驗，進入Gattaca。他所做的每一件事都是為了把自己送上太空，但他卻從來不曾想過，從太空回來之後他要做些什麼？更何況，設想太遠的未來是不切實際的，在他呱呱墜地的那一天，現代醫療預測此名新生兒的壽命只有30.2年，遠遠低於經由優生學科技帶到這世上人們的平均壽命。正是因為他的壽命可能只有別人的二分之一或甚至三分之一，他總是勇往直前，從不保留體力給回程，別人看到的是折返點在他眼裡則是終點。不過，現在他已經過了30.2歲，而他還活著，還沒斷氣，超出科技也超出他家人的預期。

上太空是Vincent長久以來的夢想，但太空生活卻和他所憧憬的不盡相同。確實，在太空裡，他的「基因缺陷」無關緊要，他不必每天洗頭洗澡刮去皮屑修剪指甲以免留下不合格的樣本，他也不必每天用掉包的血液和尿液騙過檢驗機器，可是置身於外太空卻沒讓他感受到想像中的歸屬感。

他聽說過，無重力可能是最接近胎兒在子宮裡的狀態；他也聽說過， _「我們身體的每一個原子都曾是星體的一部分」_ 。因此，他喜歡這麼想，上太空如同回家，亦如同回到生命的最初。

但實際上，太空……

經歷過最初的反胃和暈眩等不適，他的身體逐漸適應了飛行中的微重力環境。船艙裡有儀器監測和紀錄每一位太空人的生命徵象，Vincent和其餘同船組員一樣健康，儘管在出發後大約五個月他出現了心律不整的現象，所幸醫療掃描報告判定他足以勝任職務，畢竟心律不整在長時間滯留太空的人身上，並非罕見。

如今，他已經證明自己辦到了，一個「借梯者」帶領一支菁英組成的團隊航向泰坦星，任務結束後又駕駛太空船返航母星地球。

可是至此以後呢？到頭來他還是得回去那個充滿歧視和階級意識的星球嗎？他仍需要每天小心翼翼銷毀他留下的樣本，然後用Eugene提供的頭髮或皮屑取代？……

_Eugene。_

Eugene的身影和聲音閃過他的腦海——在他啟程的那一天，Eugene曾說，他準備了足夠讓Vincent使用兩輩子的樣本，等到他回到地球之後就不愁沒樣本可用。

沒想到有先見之明的人竟然是Eugene而不是他。Vincent忍不住微笑，習慣性伸手碰了一下自己的胸口。隔著布料，他的指尖觸碰到一直收藏在他衣服內袋的厚紙信封。

 

※　※　※

 

太空船發射升空，離開地球大氣層，抵達地球同步軌道，他們在軌道上停留了一小段時間和地面指揮中心完成確認，然後才點燃主要火箭推進器，加速脫離地球重力場，依照飛行計畫航向金星，欲藉金星的重力使太空船轉向並且獲得額外的動能再加速。

同船的「菁英們」從不閒談，聊天只保留給和地球上親友通訊的時刻，組員之間的交談僅限於工作相關的事務。在地球上他們都是萬中選一的頂尖人物，經歷擠破頭的激烈競爭，好不容易才獲得出任務的資格，即使現在成為同舟共濟的組員，但多年來把對方當作對手的競爭意識，一時之間難以抹滅。

扣除在駕駛艙值班、用餐以及睡覺的時間，其餘時間Vincent幾乎都待在裝設健身器材的艙房裡運動。長時間滯留於微重力的環境之中，他們都必須按照計畫持續且大量的運動，減緩肌肉萎縮以及骨質流失的速率。有些時候Vincent仍感到暈頭轉向，失去方向感，他知道這是低重力對人體的影響之一，他沒有太過擔憂。每次揮動手腳飄浮過船艙，他總會想起Eugene，就像他們去餐廳慶祝的那一晚，他對Eugene說的，真希望Eugene也能上太空，因為在太空裡，Eugene是不是坐在輪椅上根本沒差。

一開始Eugene對Vincent充滿敵意。這也難怪，一個生來就保證位在社會頂端的菁英，想必一輩子都沒把那些「有缺陷的人」放在眼裡，儘管受傷後他逼不得已只好和一個借梯者合作，但他打從心底不相信Vincent有能力扮成Jerome，一個出類拔萃、近乎完美的人類。

然而Eugene對他抱持的敵意沒有維持太久，Vincent為了長高兩吋不情不願鋸斷小腿的決定，似乎讓Eugene對他改觀了。Eugene當著他的臉講風涼話的次數大幅度減少，那幾天裡兩個不良於行的人在那幢空蕩蕩的房子裡各自發呆。仲介人來過幾次，檢查Vincent腿骨癒合的情況，以及指導Eugene如何製作和保存檢驗樣本，順便再為兩位客戶帶來代為採購的日常補給品（並且收取兩成手續費）。那幾個星期裡，Eugene反倒比忍受雙腿持續疼痛且動彈不得的Vincent靈活許多，他經常躺在地板上或桌上看著Eugene推著輪椅在房間裡進進出出。雖然Eugene仍質疑他使用「Jerome Morrow」這個名字和這個身分的資格，但他一次都沒有嘲笑過Vincent。

好不容易小腿骨終於癒合了，仲介人拆掉固定在Vincent腿上的護具，向他們告別，並且再次提醒他們，他收取的費用是客戶收入的百分之二十五而不是百分之二十。

數個月的準備終於要面臨第一道考驗了，彷彿舉行某種儀式似的，拄著拐杖的Vincent和坐輪椅的Eugene一同來到Gattaca附近，親眼瞧瞧他們的共同目標。兩人在暮色蒼茫中仰望火箭發射升空，那天晚上，Eugene要Vincent改口，別再叫他Jerome，改用他的中間名Eugene稱呼他。

才剛復原的雙腿不適合跑步，但Vincent需要運動來維持他的體能和心肺耐力。他動手清理了屋後閒置的游泳池，清除乾枯的落葉和沙土，刷洗池壁，最後打開進水馬達注入過濾後的清水。Eugene一直坐在池邊，腿上沒有擺著酒瓶，指間也沒夾著香菸，他僅僅一聲不吭看著Vincent獨自忙了大半個上午。

水面一點一點上升，直至滿水，Vincent脫掉衣服，只穿著四角褲，撲通一聲跳進游泳池。他在水裡擺動手腳，舒適又自在的感覺令他忍不住微笑。下潛，上浮，他在水中游了好一會，這才注意到Eugene依然坐在原處看著他。Vincent提高音量問道：「欸，你也想要下來嗎？」

Eugene沒有立刻回答，他看似猶豫不決，隔了一會才點了點頭，然後抬起手解開鬆垮垮的領帶，脫掉外套和襯衫。寬厚的肩膀和胸膛以及那雙肌肉線條仍清晰可見的雙臂，顯示昔日游泳選手的身材特徵還沒完全從他身上消失。

Vincent有點不知所措地看著Eugene彎下要脫去鞋襪，直到Eugene在輪椅上扭動身體褪下長褲，他才反應過來，或游或走來到池邊，爬出游泳池，走到Eugene面前。

Vincent不太確定他應該怎麼做，他只知道他不應該直接把輪椅推到池邊，粗暴地把Eugene丟進水裡。於是，他彎下身，伸手抱住Eugene的腰，Eugene則抬起手臂環抱住他的肩膀。Vincent直起身子，Eugene比他想像中還要重，他一時沒站穩，失去重心，他急著想要穩住腳步，卻踩到地上散落的衣物，結果兩人歪歪斜斜一起摔進游泳池。

身體重重撞向水面，他立刻沉入水中。池水灌進鼻子，一陣刺痛直沖腦門，Vincent反射性鬆開手，手腳並用划水浮出水面。他緊張地左顧右盼，「Eugene？」

「這裡。」在他身後不遠的地方，傳來好整以暇的應聲。

Vincent轉過身，看到Eugene雙手撥水，只有頭部浮在水面上，但他一臉輕鬆，沒半點緊張或恐慌的模樣。

他們四目相對，同時笑了出聲。

那是Vincent第一次看到Eugene開懷大笑。

Vincent來來回回游了一趟又一趟，他不斷留意著Eugene，以免他發生溺水意外。Eugene一直悠然自得漂浮在水裡，他划水的動作看似毫不費力又有效率，令Vincent有些羨慕。

直到他們的手指都起了深深的皺紋，他們才依依不捨離開游泳池。Vincent先爬了上去，而Eugene抓住鐵欄杆，雖然吃力但仍成功爬出遊泳池，安穩坐在池邊。這一回，Vincent一手抱住他的背部一手抱住他的雙腿，平平安安把Eugene放回輪椅上。

 

※　※　※

 

飛過 _空蕩蕩的_ 主小行星帶，太空船航向木星。為了節省燃料，飛行途中主推進器只有在修正飛行軌道時才會點燃，多數時候飛行動力只有慣性。由於太陽引力的緣故，飛離太陽的太空船速度漸緩，依照計畫他們打算飛掠木星再一次藉由重力助推，讓木星為太空船加速。

現在太空船裡的氣氛比較熱絡了，一起飛行了兩個多月，在狹窄的密閉空間裡和相同的面孔朝夕相處，他們都是聰明人，知道和睦相處不僅能提高順利完成任務的機率也能讓大家的日子比較好過，所以最起碼的，每個人都願意付出一點努力不要惹毛別人。值班和健身的時候他們會跟旁邊的人說上兩句話，而用餐時間他們總聚在一塊吃飯聊天，分享經驗和交換心得。七名太空人裡只有三位是第一次上太空，不過另外四位有飛行經驗的太空人之前從沒航行到這麼遠的地方，所以航向泰坦的任務對每個人都是全新的經驗。

Vincent會和他們說說笑笑，但他仍不敢放鬆防備，尤其談到家人、朋友和經歷相關的話題，他深怕一不小心說太多就會露餡。他們的生活形態和他的經驗都不一樣，他們走過的路近似Eugene受傷前的經歷。Gattaca多的是這種社會菁英，以前Vincent打從心底排斥他們，那些從不知道什麼叫做被拒絕和否定的人，僅只因為他並非優生學技術打造的個體就全盤否定他。但在遇見Eugene之後，Vincent才瞭解到，原來「完美」竟是另外一種包袱，過度期望和不容許失敗的沉重壓力，不是第一名只是第二名的打擊導致Eugene步上自我毀滅的道路。

這些日子裡Vincent也經常想起Irene。Irene和他一樣，都不是優生診所設計出來的小孩，他們都有 _先天缺陷_ ，「無法接受的心臟衰竭可能性」，她如是說，不論她有多麼努力而她的表現有多麼優秀，她就是注定上不了太空。

或許一開始Vincent是為了打聽謀殺案調查的消息才接近Irene，但他驚訝地發現，有著相似經驗的他們相當合得來。

……Irene還在等他嗎？Vincent模糊地想著，一年不是短時間，在這段期間會發生什麼事，誰都料不準，更何況他不知道自己能否平安回去，他甚至連自己還會活多久都不知道。

太空船航過木星磁層的弓形震波，飛入磁層頂。不同於前一回以三百公里的近距離飛掠金星，這一次的重力助推，太空船與木星的最近距離超過五百萬公里。出於太空船上裝配的儀器和太空人的安全考量，他們盡可能避免航行過木星強力磁場的輻射帶。船艙內測得的輻射量雖然仍在安全範圍之內，但他們在兩天之內身體吸收的輻射量相當於居住在地球上一整年的累計。受惠於科技發展，近年太空船體和隔離衣的材料比起過往有了長足的進步，但在航行中接收到過量的輻射依舊是太空人面對的一項職業傷害。

那顆星球表面景觀一直在改變的行星逐漸遠離他們，隔天全員聚在一起吃晚餐時討論的話題就是太空旅行的輻射問題。這時Vincent才知道，原來有不少Gattaca的菁英上太空之前會去診所取出精子或卵子冷凍保存。這是很自然的行為，擔心基因突變所以先採取預防措施，關於這點當然不會出現在Gattaca的合約上或者條列於官方公布的注意事項，但凡是想要保留「完美基因」的人，多半都會格外留意，唯獨Vincent從來沒動過這個念頭，保留自己的基因可能是他最少考慮的一件事了。

太空船繼續旅程，又過了三個月，他們終於進入土星系統。

有天早上，Vincent無預警出了狀況。當時他在駕駛艙，讀著顯示面板上的數據，突然他感到胸悶、心悸、暈眩、無法呼吸，他緊緊抓著胸口，大口吸氣，茫然地想著： _別在這裡，不是現在……我們就快要到了……我需要帶大家飛去泰坦，我還沒有看到泰坦，還沒有看到雲層底下有什麼東西……_

他聽不見船上的引擎或發電機或儀器運轉的聲音，他只聽到自己的心臟發瘋似的狂跳，他抓住胸口手指碰到一塊硬物，接著他想起那是出發後一直收在他衣服內袋的厚紙信封，信封裡收著Eugene交給他的一束頭髮。

沒由來的，一個聲音突然在他腦裡響起——「公牛般的心臟」，沉穩、有力的心跳聲，Lamar醫生打趣說那個心跳聲可以用來當作鋼琴的節拍器。

Eugene的心跳聲。

他想著那個心跳聲，逐漸平靜下來，恐慌過去了，身體上最強烈的痛苦也已經過去了。

Vincent睜開眼，抬起頭，他依然被安全帶固定在座椅上，駕駛艙只有他一個人，沒人發現他的異狀。儘管如此，但Vincent依舊決定他需要醫療掃描確認他的健康狀況，畢竟他還有任務在身。

幸運的是，船上的醫療設備評斷他的健康情況仍在可接受的範圍之內，讓他鬆了一口氣。

在那之後，Vincent不知不覺養成伸手觸碰胸口的習慣，每當指尖壓著信封，他都感到莫名的心安。

 

※　※　※

 

在地球上，Vincent和不少人一樣都曾經用天文望遠鏡看過土星環，但他沒想到現在竟然有機會「穿過」土星環！他操縱太空船從F環外側掠過，穿過土衛十和土衛十一共軌的細微塵埃組成的環帶，朝向此行的目的，土衛六（泰坦星）飛去。

此外他也看到了土星的極光——不是用肉眼，而是在螢幕上看到太空船裝載的可見光攝影機錄下的畫面，橘紅色的極光如火焰般在一片漆黑之中閃爍、跳動，Vincent興奮得像個剛收到禮物的小孩，不知道過了多久仍捨不得把視線移開。

過了一天，泰坦星出現在太空船的觀景窗外，他們輪流從小窗子看向外頭那顆經年雲霧繚繞的星球。

 _「泰坦星在這個季節是什麼樣子？」_ Eugene曾經這麼問過他。

沒人知道泰坦星濃密的大氣層底下是什麼樣貌，但不久之後，所有的人都會知道。

太空船停在軌道上繞行泰坦星，他們將無人探測器射向泰坦的大氣層。配置核能電池的探測裝置進入大氣層，開始回傳一筆又一筆的資料，諸如高度、溫度、風速、壓力、大氣組成成分等，並且以雷達探測衛星的地表。

Vincent的職務是操控太空船，航行之中他是工作最吃重的人，但現在他反倒搖身變成最輕鬆的成員。雖說輕鬆，但他也沒閒著，他依然得定時檢查太空船的運作，隨時留意最新的太空天氣以評估回程的飛行計畫是否需要修改。

由於光線無法穿透迷霧，從外太空無法窺見泰坦的地表，長久以來蒙著神祕面紗的泰坦提供了許多想像的空間，不過，隨著回傳的資料和照片，這即將改變。

他們很驚訝發現泰坦非常像地球，這顆衛星上面有雲也會下雨，地表有陸地、有河流、也有湖泊——只不過，雲的組成不是水蒸氣而是甲烷和氮氣的混合物，降下的雨是液態甲烷，河流和湖泊裡的液體則是液態甲烷和乙烷。泰坦有水，但在地表94K（攝氏零下179.2度）的低溫，水都是岩石一般的冰塊。

太空船上沒有足夠精密的電腦可以整合和運算所有的數據，他們只能把雷達回波和對照的經緯度資訊回傳給地球，讓地球上的團隊拼湊出泰坦的完整地貌，以及為地形命名。對於實際上遠赴泰坦的他們而言，這不免有些遺憾，不過他們倒是最早接觸到第一手資料的少數人類。

其中有張黑色大陸的照片令Vincent非常著迷，畫面上的地景看起來與地球上的沙丘景觀大同小異。船上的地質學家告訴他，那些沙丘可不是砂礫，而是液態甲烷在冰床岩上蝕出來的紋路。

Vincent一面點頭，一面想道，現在他有許多關於泰坦是什麼樣子的故事可以告訴Eugene了。

不記得從什麼時候開始，Vincent總是和Eugene一起吃飯。他們兩人都不下廚，通常是Vincent下班後買外帶，或是Eugene叫外送，然後他們在家裡一塊用餐。Vincent會告訴Eugene這一天在Gattaca發生了哪些值得一提的事，而Eugene總會隨口應聲。雖然Vincent不確定Eugene真的有在聽或只是敷衍了事，但他們的日常互動差不多就是這樣。

很長一段時間，他們的生活就只有彼此，沒有其他的親人也沒有其他的朋友。偶爾，會有人登門拜訪Eugene，不是朋友，而是一通電話打過去，十幾分鐘之後人過來，按時收費的那種訪客。至於Vincent，他則從來沒有碰過任何人，畢竟，在這個連接吻都可能被拿去驗DNA的時代，他必須格外小心。

……不曉得Eugene是否記得，他們曾經接吻過一次——好吧，如果 _那_ 能算是接吻的話。

那天Vincent得知他確定第二次升等，他們決定用好酒好菜好好犒賞自己。Eugene打電話去餐廳訂位，在他們更衣出門之前，他先替Vincent染髮。一般都是Eugene幫他染頭髮和眉毛，以免Vincent技術不佳弄得上色不均勻。洗去染髮劑之後，Eugene用手撥弄著Vincent的頭髮，滿意地檢查成果，一面說道：「看來那個德國佬說的沒錯，我們看起來的確有幾分相像，只不過為了這個原因提高仲介費還真是沒道理。好了，完美。」說完，Eugene收回手。Vincent抬起頭，卻看到Eugene突然湊近，他用嘴唇輕輕碰了一下Vincent的嘴唇，伴隨清脆響亮的啵一聲。Vincent一時反應不過來，他只是愣愣看著Eugene笑嘻嘻推著輪椅離開，彷彿那個吻只彰顯了今晚Eugene心情不錯，並沒有其他的意義。

後來，Eugene沒有解釋，而Vincent也沒有提起，但他從來都沒有忘記。

 

※　※　※

 

一個月之後，他們收回探測器，並將探測器存放在太空船上一個隔離的船艙密封保存，由於探測器裡裝有從泰坦星地表採集的標本，等待他們帶回地球後才會在實驗室無污染的環境取出。

然後，他們踏上五個多月的返航歸途。這段時間裡他們經常談論起回地球之後的規畫，見Vincent始終不發一語，他們便問他：「Jerome，接下來你還有什麼打算？」

Vincent只能笑著回答：「我還沒多想。」

事實上，他什麼都沒有想過。

對於一個預期壽命只有三十年的人，他的時間表就是在三十歲之前完成夢想。既然現在他已經上了太空也看到了泰坦星，接下來的日子他只看到一片沒有填入任何待完成事項的空白表格。

既然他已經達到目的，他還要再回去過著使用掉包樣本冒充Jerome Morrow的生活嗎？

或者，他乾脆離開遠走高飛，回復到原本的身分，用Vincent Freeman的名字度過剩下的歲月？……不，要他回去當一個「不合格者」，他不認為自己有辦法忍受那種生活。

在Vincent陷入長考的期間，太空船沒有停頓一路往前飛。雖然行星公轉的緣故使得回程的距離比較遠，但因太陽重力場的關係，太空船的速度高於來時飛離太陽的航程，所以總飛行時間並沒有超出太多。

船上每個人都覺得回程格外短暫，彷彿沒過幾天他們就已經接近火星，但實際上，足足四個月的時間在規律生活和沒有驚險的飛行中流逝。

他們進入和地球通訊的範圍，Vincent聯絡上Irene，在螢幕顯像上，她的外表和聲音沒什麼改變，但他明確感覺到他們倆的關係變了。

相近的出生背景和相似的困境讓同在這個不公平世界上的兩人惺惺相惜，但Vincent是個借梯者，他靠「作弊」上了太空，可是照規則玩的Irene不論再怎麼努力都不可能獲得同等的機會。

Irene考慮過那條險路嗎？

當她注視著Vincent的時候，是否會在他身上看到她的另一個選擇和另一種可能性？而她是否會後悔自己當初沒像Vincent採取了極端方案？是否感到悔恨，因為她沒有Vincent即使看不見車輛也賭命橫越馬路的勇氣和偏執？

有些疙瘩一旦結下了，要解開就沒那麼容易。

太空船靠近地球，Vincent操控太空船從另一側接近他們的母星，藉由地球的重力為太空船減速，進入地球的軌道。著陸前的最後一段飛行原本就設計為電腦控制，現在他們只消好好固定在座椅上，等待太空船抵達計算過的特定位置便進入開始登陸程序。

興奮和緊張的情緒充滿船艙，但組員們的好心情沒有感染Vincent。

近兩天他一直在思考，關於他是否該公開他是借梯者的事實——當然，「Gattaca泰坦任務的菁英飛行員是名不合格者」，那絕對會是個醜聞，八成也會讓他身敗名裂，但如果他什麼都不說、什麼都沒做，這個世界不會有任何改變，日後Lamar醫生的兒子若想要上太空也得走上Vincent走過的路。也許他一個人無法造成重大的改變，但至少他可以讓大眾看到完美的基因組不代表全部。

然而這個決定這不只關係到他自己，Vincent想著，他必須先和Eugene商量。他試圖和Eugene聯絡，但發現他聯絡不上Eugene。

在他出發離開地球之前，Eugene曾說他要去旅行，但他沒告訴Vincent他打算去哪裡，也沒說他預計出門多久。

直到此時Vincent才突然想到：不論Eugene去了哪裡，只要碰到警察盤查或者通過安全檢查，「Gattaca上太空出任務的飛行員」，他的身分當場就會被揭穿。

這個遲來的領悟令Vincent憂心忡忡，萬一他聯絡不上Eugene的原因，不是別的正是因為他們兩人都碰上大麻煩了？該不會他一回到地球，迎接他的不是Gattaca的醫療團隊而是偵辦詐欺案件的警探？

這個頓悟來得太慢，如今他想再多都沒有意義，不但無濟於事，也為時已晚。

沒多久，太空船進入地球大氣層。

 

※　※　※

 

屋裡空無一人，家具表面和地板都積了一層厚厚的灰塵，看來Eugene已經離開好一段時間了，直到現在都還沒有回來。

回到地球之後，Vincent在Gattaca的醫院待了一個月。他由衷感謝Lamar醫生為他掩飾，否則他不可能騙過任何人。剛回到地球時他幾乎站不起來，肌肉組織流失的情況似乎比預期還要嚴重。

過去的一年當中，Gattaca佔據了新聞報導的版面，一個基因組沒有任何暴力傾向因子的菁英竟然犯下兇暴的謀殺，據說Gattaca為了挽回信譽，制定了更嚴格的篩選機制挑選新進員工，並且在工作場所實行更徹底的安全檢查。對外，公關部門則利用泰坦任務轉移焦點，經過影像處理，畫面更清晰、色彩更鮮艷的泰坦地表照片吸引了大眾好奇的目光，研究人員更大膽推測泰坦的湖泊和河流裡可能有生命存在，吸入氫氣而非氧氣、呼出甲烷而非二氧化碳的生命形式。總的來說，泰坦任務是Gattaca的一劑強心針，這一年報考Gattaca的人數激增，Lamar醫生說，新任主管甚至眉開眼笑地向他表示，他們不必降低門檻就能招募到足夠的新成員。

那句話引燃了Vincent心底的怒火。

Irene來醫院探望過Vincent，她依然關心他，但她……她似乎比Vincent記憶中更加冰冷。Irene沒有拒他於千里之外，但她保持了一小段距離，雙方心知肚明那是很難再拉近的距離。對此，Vincent當然感到可惜，但他默默接受了這個發展。

Irene告訴他，那位調查謀殺案的警探後來還有找過她，詢問她關於Vincent的事。但她一概推說不知道，說她只認識Jerome Morrow，Gattaca的太空飛行員，她的同事，他們短暫交往了兩個星期，然後他就上太空飛往遙遠的泰坦執行任務。在那一次之後，探員沒有再登門打擾她，但Irene仍不敢大意，覺得自己應該提醒Eugene，所以她動身前往他們的住處，但她站在門口按了電鈴等了老半天都沒有人應門，最後只能轉身離開。

「妳什麼時候過去的？」

「你出發後兩個月。」

「Eugene跟我說他要去旅行，所以我猜很可能那時候他已經出門了，沒人在家。」Vincent解釋道。

Irene離開後，Vincent做出了決定——等到他離開醫院，第一件事就是找到Eugene，告訴Eugene他的決定，他想要公開自己的身分。Vincent不確定他的決定是否能為Irene爭取到上太空的機會，或是讓那些像Lamar醫生兒子的下一代未來有機會獲得更好的待遇，但至少，他會放手一搏，再努力一次。

終於Vincent獲准出院，他立刻趕回他們的住處，但屋子裡沒有住人的跡象。

他想知道Eugene是否留下字句告知他旅行的去處或旅途中的聯絡方式，於是他快步走下樓梯，三步併作兩步來到Eugene的房間。空氣裡的灰塵讓Vincent連連打噴嚏，他點亮燈，照亮空氣裡都是塵埃的房間。桌上沒有字條，整齊排放在書架與隨手擱置的許多書本皆與昔日景象無異。出於好奇，Vincent打開衣櫃，卻發現襯衫和長褲整整齊齊堆疊著，彷彿Eugene出門旅行卻沒有帶走任何衣物。

Vincent離開房間，往Eugene的工作間走去，他瞥見沾滿灰塵的輪椅停放在罩著透明塑膠布的長桌底端。

難道Eugene沒有帶輪椅去旅行？

Vincent不自覺停下腳步，納悶想道。

難不成Eugene去的地方不需要輪椅？

那張擺放製作樣本工具的長桌倚著焚化爐外牆，而Eugene的輪椅恰巧停在焚化爐門外階梯的一側。

_你要去哪裡？_

_我也要去旅行。_

一個極度不祥的念頭閃過，Vincent掙扎著朝向輪椅走去，每踏出一步他的雙腳肌肉都是一陣刺痛，他迫切想要證明他的猜測錯誤，卻又恐懼他的猜測成真。

Vincent伸出手，用顫抖不已手拉開焚化爐的門板。

躺在裡面的是一堆灰燼。

開門的氣流吹起些許灰燼，飄蕩在空中。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 由於電影是1997年發行的，當時對泰坦瞭解的確實不多，直到Cassini-Huygens計畫，Cassini在2004年飛抵土星，隔年一月探測器Huygens登陸泰坦，以及往後十年間累計超過九十次的"Titan flyby"傳回的資料才揭露泰坦的景觀。
> 
> 這篇太空船飛行的路徑參考Cassini-Huygens的飛行軌跡（但少了第二次飛掠金星以及地球的重力助推），泰坦的地貌也參考自該計畫提供的資訊。
> 
> 本來考慮太空船降落泰坦，後來覺得連底下是什麼樣子都不知道就登陸實在太危險了， ~~不要管普羅米修斯，~~ 所以千里迢迢跑去泰坦並沒有登陸，而只是繞行軌道。


End file.
